


camisado

by softyugyeom



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Non Idol AU, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Smoking, Top Kim Kibum | Key, derailed made me love the idea of minho smoking oops, idk what other tags to add i'll edit l8er, uhhh minho's a mess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: kim kibum, a model meets the king asshole himself, choi minho. or, at least, he thought minho was an asshole.





	camisado

minho had just woken up, groggily lumbering out of his room, having to duck his head under the doorway. minho hated how small the doorways were, his roommate, jinki, was fine & so were his friends. apparently this house was made only for people under six feet. the man sticked his nose in the air like a dog- jinki was cooking. he followed the smell, pouting when he saw the elder eating by himself. he rubbed his eyes, stretching & yawning. "nothing for me?" the taller joked, walking to the fridge & taking a protein shake from a small shelf on the side of one of the doors. he leaned over the island standing in the middle of their kitchen, taking sips of the drink he'd gotten for himself. he'd eat something on the way to the interview or something. 

 

after getting changed the silver haired man walked out of his apartment, stepping into the elevator. his daily routine got tiring but he enjoyed making people happy with the interviews. even if they were short lived. he stepped outside to be greeted by a man holding open the door for him, which he promptly thanked him for & gave him some cash. he slid into the passenger seat, getting some shut eye while the driver took them to their destination.

 

upon their arrival minho was awoken by a soft voice. he thanked the driver for waking him & fixed his suit & hair. the car door opened & cameras clicked rapidly, flashing lights almost blinding him but he gathered himself quickly. the actor scribbled down autographs & took selcas with a few girls, always willing to oblige, he loved their smiles. he felt someone bump into him & immediately turned around & bowed as an apology. he straightened himself only to be met with a small scowl from a rather beautiful man.

that was the first time he ever laid his eyes on the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, kim kibum. that was the first time kibum laid his eyes on the biggest asshole in the world, at least, in his eyes.


End file.
